This invention relates to a clinch mechanism in a stapler which bends the right and left legs of a staple which have penetrated a work to be stapled in such a manner that those legs are not overlapped with each other.
The technique that the right and left legs of a staple which have penetrated a work to be stapled are bent with a movable clincher, has been generally known in the art under Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 6-7893. If, in bending the staple legs with the movable clincher, the legs are overlapped with each other, the material thus stapled is increased in thickness as much. In order to overcome this difficulty, a clinch mechanism has provided as follows: The staple legs are received by a receiver which have penetrated a work to be stapled (hereinafter referred to merely as "a work", when applicable). The receiver has guide slopes which bend the staple legs. In this operation, the two legs of the staple are bent in opposite directions, and therefore the two legs could not be overlapped with each other when bent with the movable clincher.
The abutment surface of the movable clincher against the staple legs is cut on a press, and therefore sometimes it is inclined as shown in FIG. 7(a). In this case, the following difficulty may be involved: That is, the stable leg 15 bent by a guide slope 14 may be pushed upwardly by the abutment surface of the movable clincher 16, so that it may be bent back as indicated by the arrow A. As a result, one of the legs 15 may be overlapped with the other leg 15 as shown in FIG. 7(b).